User blog:Arvin30p/The White day: Return Chocolate
They say that everyone must follow certain traditions even though they serve no purpose at all, it doesn’t hurt if you are doing it for the sake of cheering someone up, or helping one another; or just simply giving you appreciation to the other party. Yes, such a thing can be considered necessary to make sure that the gift filled with feeling that you received in the past can be reciprocate in accordance to your emotional investment. Likewise to say, since these are traditions; there are some people who would take advantage of such occasions and make money out of it. Of course, what I am talking about are business establishments who are riding with occasion to make more extra money. While it’s not that bad at all, I think there’s still a need to justify for pushing insane marketing tactics along the way. Anyhow, At this moment of time; while I have no troubles with the said occasion myself… "There’s just too many people to give." I uttered to myself as I look at the Ingredients on the table. While the obligatory ones can be compensated by buying store-made cookies; the problem is those who aren’t really obligatory. I imagine having a hard time gathering ideas since making individual return chocolate can be a bit troublesome. "So, you mean to say that you have arrived at the point where you can make a harem, right?" The one who is speaking with me isn’t the usual father figure I know who should have no problems right now. But someone who has been living a life as a gigolo… also, it’s still broad daylight so there’s no need for me to feel anxious if I ever see any of his girl friends around. "I think I can manage it myself; But I wonder if it’s the right thing to do…" I spoke while waiting for his reply. "You know Hiro-san, you are way better than me… as a gigolo, I live by leeching off other’s money. You make your own and you have a bunch of girls waiting for your reply. Isn’t that quite a very enviable development?" I have no plans for a harem though; But I wonder when did it turn out like this? Anyhow, Gigolo-kun did told me that instead of return chocolates which would literally take time and money, which I can afford; he told me to take them to a trip to where they can have what they want… for as long as it’s not marriage related; it’s going to be fine. Anyhow; I wonder what does he mean that I should take more energy just in case? Does it mean that it will develop to a situation to where I have to take the girls that required extra energy? "Anyhow, since I’m slowly being encroached by the husbands of the ladies I court with; I guess it should be a good time for me to change town." "Ah, the usual migration…" While I do think that he should settle down now for a change; I guess his need for money and attention is still the same compared when I met him a year ago. Anyhow, I just feel that one day; he’ll be a part of an article where he gets killed by the husband of one of his girlfriends. I stood up and took my phone out. I wonder if I should follow his advice or I should just ask for a better opinion. "Since I don’t have much friends back at school, looking for an advice can be a difficult chore for me." I decided to head towards the one person who might can help me. |---| "Go figure it yourself." The voice came from grandfather Haru Springfield. Anyhow; it appears that he has been truly faithful to Ren Obaa-sama so, there’s no way that he can give me an advice about such things. Anyhow, could it be that my father’s bloodline is actually the real cause for such misfortune? "Hiro, I do frown on the developments you have but… if you think they are all precious to you. Then you need to make sure that you choose one. It won’t be easy but one day; you’ll understand why you needed only one into your life." Anyhow; my Grandfather gave me a list of what I should do in case it doesn’t work out. But so far… "I don’t think It applies to those girls…" Indeed. He is already living for 200+ years; I can’t blame him if his info are a bit… obsolete. But anyhow; Grandpa did wish me good luck. It seems that he favors Kanata to be my partner. I wonder if it’s because of his sister’s will or… I guess I won’t pry deeper into it since Kanata and I are in a lot of sense; special compared to others. |---| In the end; I made a compromise. I’ll give most of them the chocolates that are needed but I will pick few that will go with me. I guess that would justify the means and to somehow save some money along the way. It’s more of getting to know them better… though I know a lot about them. "Hiro, are you here?" The door opens and what greeted me is Kino who came wearing her usual apron whenever she cooks food. The reason I called her over is that I need someone who would help me with the preparations along the way. "So, where’s my chocolate." "I think it’s still early." "Then, I’ll wait for it." It still the 12th anyways. There’s no need for me to rush on things but according to Kino; the base is heavily anticipating for this day. "Likewise; it’s the first time for you asking for my help. Is something worries you?" "Well, I wonder if I am giving enough attention to everyone…" Ah, such a depressing talk; I wonder if it’s because I am bit loose whenever I speak with Kino. "I don’t know… Afterall; everyone has a degree of attention they wanted from you." Now that you mentioned it; Kino and Kumano normally don’t ask for my attention; Akari isn’t looking for one too and Aoi seems to be fine; though I bet she would want a bit of it from time to time; The ones who are actually needy are Maikaze who seem to have been deeply rooted to me; and Arare who always visits the office just to rest. I guess in the end; It’s their decision if what I give is enough or not. But given that they are not much too needy. I guess it’s great in itself and a bit saddening. "I wonder if this is parenting blues…" "If Hiro can say such things; then you cherished them well enough." Kino retorted to my statement. I guess she kinda understands what I am saying myself. |---| After finishing the preparations; Kino and I started experimenting with the chocolates and the first few batches are something I can be proud of. Kino took a bite and her face shows a smile that I rarely see. "Hiro, I think this is enough…" "Hmm…" I wonder, if I account Kino’s taste into the mix. I know that the sweetness is already enough but… "Kino, I’ll make a 2nd batch; don’t eat everything just yet." "Eh?" Anyhow; After I pulled out the 2nd batch; Kino’s smile is even bigger than what she had before. Afterall, she prefers not too sweet chocolate. "Kino, is this suitable to your taste?" "Yes." "Alright; I’ll make a memo on it." As I finished recording the ratio into my brain; I started making the chocolate for the rest of the base. |---| On the 13th; I posted a bulletin at the naval base that I’ll be handling the return gifts today since I’ll be out on the 14th; to their surprise; everyone got their share a day earlier. All but one got their chocolate. But it’s already calculated. As I wait at the office; the door opens and Sazanami came out looking a bit down. I guess it’s expected. "Master; did you forgot to count?" Ah, I guess it can’t be helped if Sazanami starts asking me some questions. Anyways. While it may look like I am bullying her; I guess I have to put a bit of expectations into her system just in case. Anyhow; I asked Kino yesterday if she’s willing to come with me but… "I appreciate the offer. But just do it next time. I am more tolerant than that rabbit…" In short, she wants me to take her somewhere some other time; I’ll take note to that. Anyhow; As Sazanami continues to ask me a lot of questions; I took out a box with me; it’s the leftovers Kino and I made but the taste is something that fits well with her personality. "Here’s Sazanami; from me…" Sazanami took the box and opened it. It was an egg-shaped chocolate. But it was made with the efforts Kino and I have made just to make sure that she doesn’t notice that these are just leftovers. "Thank you master." Sazanami embraced me tightly; I know from her face that she’s happy. But; that happiness is just the beginning. "Sazanami; that chocolate is just something I made on a hurry. Please come out with me on the 14th." "Tomorrow?" "Yes. I am asking you out just in case you didn’t hear me for the first time." Sazanami immediately looked at the schedule and she erased some important details for tomorrow. I think she’s planning something but… "Master; I’ll finish the work today so that we won’t have to worry about the paperwork tomorrow." Ah; she’s truly reliable… I better help her too just in case. |---| It’s the 14th, and it’s time for us to go… Sazanami came out with her casual clothes while her hair is not tied. I guess she’s excited to go out with me. I can see from the window that Kasumi is assuming the work while we are gone. She’s truly a reliable 2nd in command. Along the way; we went to places; visited a lot of places that cater to couples and ate food that are catered to couples. I wonder if it’s an extension to Valentine’s day or some sort but… In the end; for as long as Sazanami is happy, then everything is going well… The end of the journey for us is afterall the Ferris wheel. While we could have something exciting as the finale; I always end it here so that we can relax a bit and look at the world on a slower pace. "Thank you, Hiro-san." "You’re welcome." With that said; Sazanami sat besides me and she rests her head onto my shoulders. I guess this is fine for us. While we are somewhat tied provisionally; that is not applicable anywhere outside the naval base so I really can’t say that she’s my wife or something. But, Sazanami stayed with me during the rough times; I wonder if there’s any person who can be as devoted as her? I held Sazanami’s hand and we both stare at the setting sun. It was already half-setting, so it will be night soon. But even so; Sazanami and I remained that way until our time at the Ferris wheel has ended. Before we head out back to the base; Sazanami stopped me and she says that she has one place that she wanted to visit. I wonder where could it be. As it turns out, the place we have arrived to is no other than the cemetery. It was a bit weird coming from her but… We have arrived at her father’s grave. It was the first time for me to arrive here so I never knew that he was here all along. Sazanami took out a small clip and put it onto her dad’s grave. It seems that she has been holding onto it for the longest of time. "Father; I finally arrived just as promised. I have brought Hiro-san with me too." I stood there silently as I listen to Sazanami talking to the grave of her father. "You see… I have been reborn so… I can’t be called your daughter anymore. But even so; thank you for everything you have given to me. And I’m sorry if all I ever did is brought you troubles. I have been a bad girl and I regret it. But right now; I am happy because I have reunited with Hiro-san and right now; I feel like I have become an integral part of his happy life. Don’t worry, I won’t trouble him as much as I did to you… Rest easy that this lovely daughter of yours will finally get her own happiness with her own hands. That’s why… Thank you." Sazanami wiped the tears from her eyes and she pointed out the grave behind me. I looked back and I was surprised to see the name of the one who was buried on the grave. "…" "That’s my grave indeed. But Hiro-san, right now; the old me; the Akari who caused you grief is already gone from this world. That’s why… I’ll continue to live to make sure that her worries and regrets doesn’t end up being buried underneath the pile of dirt." And as said those words; I saw a part of her smiling back at the background. I wonder if It’s the real her that I am seeing right now. Soon, the said image went up and parted with us. I no longer feel the girl that had died a long time ago… And instead; I was left with a part of her that have absorbed her will and her dreams. "Hiro-san, I’m home." "Welcome back… Sazanami." For some reason; I cannot call her by her old name anymore… But, I will make it a point to call her to that name again if the opportunity allowed me to. |---| After we arrived at the base; Sazanami seemed to want to sleep with me tonight. Of course, I didn’t decline her invitation and we went to the hidden room to where no one can disturb us as we draw our body closer to one another. Anyways; I’ll be drawing the curtains here and I won’t speak anything that will happen from this point on since we need a little bit of privacy too. 　 - End. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature